The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apple tree botanically known as Malus domestica ‘New York 2’ and hereinafter referred to by the variety denomination of ‘New York 2’.
‘New York 2’ was selected for its precocious tree habit and excellent fruit characteristics at harvest and after a period in cold storage. ‘New York 2’ fruit are very firm, crisp, juicy, and tart.
The new variety was derived from crossing the apple variety ‘Braeburn’ with the apple variety ‘Autumn Crisp’ in 1992. ‘Braeburn’ is a hybrid of ‘Lady Hamilton’ by an unknown pollen parent. ‘Autumn Crisp’ is a hybrid of ‘Golden Delicious’×‘Monroe’ and ‘Monroe’ is a hybrid of ‘Jonathan’×‘Rome Beauty’. One seedling, designated NY 92609-463, was selected from a population of 1,017 seedlings from this cross. Pollination, cultivation and selection were conducted in Geneva, N.Y.
NY 92609-463 is being named and released as ‘New York 2’ and is the subject of this invention.
Asexual reproduction by budding of the new cultivar ‘New York 2’ in Geneva, N.Y. by the inventors shows that the unique combination of characteristics of asexually propagated trees are true to form and transmitted through succeeding propagations.